Hourglass
by Coriannee
Summary: The story of Fred and the woman he loves over the course of the last year of his life. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The batter poured out onto the skillet easily. She sighed quietly as she saw bubbles start to rise to the top of it. She shifted her weight onto her other foot, reaching for her cup of tea. August sipped at it, eyeing the cooking pancake carefully. When the bubbles popped, she flipped it, smiling in satisfaction at the perfectly browned pancake. She licked her lips quickly, pushing a stray strand of her auburn hair out of her eyes. As she flipped the pancake again, only a few moments later, she felt that she was in desperate need of a shower.

She had woken less than an hour ago, at half past eight. Her long-term boyfriend, Fred, had still been sound asleep beside her, his arm around her waist and his face buried in her neck. She had laid there for a few moments, toying with the ends of his hair and working up the motivation to get out of bed. Once she'd silently slipped from the comfort of their bed, she pulled on a pair of knickers and one of Fred's hand-me-down t-shirts that brushed the tops of her thighs. August had pulled her hair back into a knot at the back of her neck and brushed her teeth. She stopped in George's room to ask if he wanted any breakfast, only to find that he had either gotten up very early, or he hadn't come home the night before.

She used the spatula to pick up the pancake, placing it on a plate before pouring another. As she cooked, she smirked slightly, knowing that if Fred were awake and watching her cook, he would tease her for doing it the Muggle way. Her mother had been a Squib, so August herself had been raised, doing much household work the Muggle way, which didn't bother her at all.

Her cooking process continued for another ten minutes, until six pancakes had been made, three for each of them. She turned off the burner, setting the plate of pancakes in the middle of the extremely small kitchen table. She returned to the sink, where she washed plates and silverware for them to eat with before setting them on the table as well. She put more water in the kettle, allowing it to heat up to make fresh tea.

Catching a chill, she shivered as she started down the hallway, the wooden floor rough against her bare feet. She reached the door of their bedroom, pushing it open as quietly as she could. The floor creaked slightly as she crossed it. Fred was still tangled in the blankets, lying on his back with his head on her pillow. She smiled at the serenity of the room; the peace and quiet that would vanish as soon as Fred awoke.

She climbed onto the bed, straddling him by placing a knee on either side of his lean pelvis. The addition of her weight caused the bed to creak loudly and Fred stirred. His eyes still closed, he frowned and tried to roll over. When he realized he couldn't, he opened his eyes and looked around the room seeming disoriented. His eyes finally settled on her and the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Good morning, love," he said with a sigh that lapsed into a yawn. He ran a hand through his hair before settling both of his hands on her hips.

"Is it, now?" August teased, leaning down to kiss him as her hips lowered to his for a few seconds. Their lips moved together for a moment, Fred's hands already toying with the seam of the t-shirt she was wearing. She pulled away, licking her lips quickly.

"You wear too many clothes," Fred told her, sounding a bit disappointed as his hands still remained on her hips. She laughed quietly, the sound music to his ears. She bit her bottom lip gentle and he couldn't help but smile.

He stared up at her, taking her in. Her skin, normally the color of ivory, was sunkissed from helping his mother work in the garden. Her auburn hair was dark and tied back, yet her bangs and the front of her hair were still down. There was a twinkle in her navy colored eyes as she grinned down at him, her white teeth still closed on her rose coloured bottom lip. His eyes moved down her frame, he cursed silently for the fact that her clothes were still on. The shirt was covering her soft, sweet curves and he sighed quickly in irritation that he couldn't see all of her.

In the silence, August smiled. She leaned down again to kiss him very softly, her lips lingering over his. "Come now," she said, leaning away from him. "I've made you breakfast, and if we wait much longer, it'll be cold."

He rolled his eyes at her words as she unstraddled him and left the bed. He watched her walk towards the door, glancing over her shoulder at him as he sat up. He pulled on a pair of pants before following her out of the room.

She was already seated at the table when he arrived in the kitchen, a grin on his face. "Aww, look at this: You're being domestic," he teased with a wink as he sat down across from her.

She made a noise of disgust, much to his amusement. "Don't call me 'domestic.'" She said the word as if she was saying something truly vile. As much as she hated the word, she knew it was what she was becoming.

Since she'd lost her job as a Healer at St. Mungo's two months before, she'd mostly kept close to the flat above the shop. She did a lot of cleaning, since neither Fred nor George would even touch a broom, and she did most of the cooking as well. When she had extra time, she'd help down at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes or even go to the Burrow and help Mrs. Weasley around the house.

As they ate, a silence enveloped the pair of them. The only sound in the room was that of their forks clinking against their plates. August could feel Fred's eyes on her often, and she only smiled, looking down at her food.

When they finished, she cleared their plates and set them in the sink, deciding to wash them later. She toyed with the hair around her face that had fallen from her bun with a sigh as she walked back over to the table.

Fred's hand circled around her wrist and he tugged it gently, pulling her to him. She laughed quietly as she stumbled and ended up in his lap. He smiled confidently, his fingertips brushing over the smooth skin of her thigh. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her pulse, which had skyrocketed upon his touch.

After a moment of turning her head away whenever he tried to kiss her, she finally gave in, kissing him with a smile. His hands slid effortlessly up the back of her shirt, the pads of his fingers moving over the bumps of her spine. Her fingers tangled themselves through his hair, his tongue gliding along her bottom lip. They stayed like that for a while, kissing in the kitchen.

She leaned away with a sigh, trying to catch her breath. His lips, however, didn't leave her skin. He kissed the line of her jaw, her cheek, her collar bone, and the spot behind her ear that made her knees shake. She suppressed a sound of pleasure, biting down on her tongue. They played this game often; hiding their satisfaction from one another. She knew that the instant Fred knew how much she was enjoying this, the rest of their morning would be spent in the bedroom and nothing would get done other wise.

She let his lips move over her skin for a bit longer, the hot suction of his mouth pushing her to the edge, before she stood up abruptly, clearing her throat. She tugged at this hem of her shirt, straightening it out. She licked her lips, meeting Fred's eyes. She could see the lust clouding his vision and she took a deep breath, letting her own desire subside a bit.

"I, uhm, I think it's time to shower," she said, her eyes flickering to the door in the hall that opened into the flat's sole bathroom. Fred only nodded, bolting from his seat and racing her to the bathroom.

He beat her there and she closed the door behind her. She laughed loudly as Fred's arms encircled her waist, pulling her into the bathtub as he turned on the shower head, the water spraying out and drenching them, both of them still dressed. The water was frigid for a moment, and Fred held August under the cold water as she cursed and fought against him. Finally, as he laughed, he released her as the water turned warm.

He had done this many times to her before, and each time, it irritated her more than the previous times. She cursed at him loudly, swinging her fist at him without aiming. He laughed, kissing her rather roughly. She pulled away, still cursing from the feel of the icy water, to remove her now soaked and heavy t-shirt, throwing it to the bathroom floor. Fred's lips found her own again feverishly as he tugged the elastic out of her half-wet hair, running his fingers through it. His hands roamed down her body, feeling the contours of her back. She pressed against him, her hands holding onto his biceps, the toned Quidditch muscles of his arm tensing under her touch. His lips pressed against her collar bone, before moving up, kissing under her jaw.

"Y'want to know something?" he asked, his lips still against her skin.

"Hmm?" she hummed blissfully, her arms wrapping around his neck more tightly. Much to her distaste, he pulled away from the skin of her throat to kiss her now swollen lips. He leaned a few centimeters away, smiling down at her.

"I love you," he told her, her heart melting slightly.

Their joint shower lasted an hour and by the time that Fred turned off the water, it had been running cold for twenty minutes. Her skin plastered with goosebumps, August stepped from the shower first, her hand trembling slightly as she reached for a towel. Fred reached around her for a towel of his own as she wrung out the water from her hair. Fred kissed the back of her shoulder before stepping out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist.

They dressed in silence. Fred pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green and yellow striped rugby shirt while August slipped into a wine colored ribbed tank top and a white, flowing skirt that brushed the tops of her knees. She flicked her wand and her hair dried to it's naturally curly state.

"Auggie, I think I'm going to go down and work the shop for a bit. I reckon that George is a tad irritated that I haven't come down yet," Fred said after a moment. His warm palm was resting on her bare shoulder as he wrapped one of her curls around his index finger.

"All right, then. I've got to do some cleaning and I figure that I should make something to take to your parents' tonight." She licked her lips, looking over her shoulder to find him smiling at her.

"And you say you're not domestic," he joked, kissing the crown of her head. She rolled her eyes, grumbling something under her breath. He pulled away from her, grabbing his wand from the table on his side of the bed. She heard the bedroom door close once he left, and she sighed loudly.

She started cleaning up the clothes that littered the floor from the night before. She tossed them into the hamper that was now over flowing with dirty clothes and towels. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, bewitching the hamper to take it to the wash room.

As she looked through the book of housekeeping spells that Mrs. Weasley had given her a few weeks before to find the spell to set the clothes wash themselves, she thought about Fred. She found the spell and set the book on a shelf, setting her wand in the book to keep her place. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned a pair of Fred's jeans right-side out and tossed them back onto the pile. She set up the wash and smiled in satisfaction as the spell worked perfectly. She returned to the bedroom and stripped the bed of the sheets and put on a fresh set. Even looking at the bed made her miss Fred, despite the fact that he was only ten feet beneath her in the shop.

She moved onto the kitchen and washed the dishes by hand. As always, she managed to get water everywhere. Scrubbing a pan that just did not want to come clean, she licked her lips. She heard a noise in the alley below and nearly jumped out of her skin. She dropped the pan in the sink, water flying everywhere as she rushed to the window to see what was going on.

To her relief, someone had only set off a firecracker in a tin trash can on the street. Regardless, her heart thundered in her chest. She returned to the sink, sighing as she slid her hands back into the warm dish water. She wasn't sure how much longer she could live on Diagon Alley. She'd been living there for nearly two years, with Fred and George, and with the fear of You-Know-Who's imminent attack, she was tired of living in fear.

She woke up several times during the night, and before she could fall asleep again, she'd have to check the protective charms on the lock of the door. Fred was such a sound sleeper that he knew nothing of her anxiety. The only nights she slept soundly were the nights they spent at the Burrow with Fred's family, where Fred would sneak into the guest room, where August slept, the second his mother went to bed.

August spent the next two hours cleaning the flat from floor to ceiling, only skipping over George's room. She was sitting on the sofa and folding clothes, listening to a Muggle radio station on the radio Mr. Weasley had salvaged for her, when Fred and George came up the stairs, entering the flat. They were both laughing loudly. As soon as they saw her though, they both stopped laughing and she eyed them suspiciously.

George paused as Fred walked over to the sofa, sitting down beside her. As George looked around the open space of the flat, Fred took advantage of his brother's turned back and kissed August quickly. The pair had been dating for nearly four years, yet Fred still felt uncomfortable kissing her in front of his twin.

"Wow, Augs, this place hasn't been so clean since the last time you cleaned it," George commented with an appreciative nod. August laughed, dropping the last folded towel onto the high pile of towels already folded. She leaned back against Fred and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Very good, George. With skills like that, you didn't even need to finish Hogwarts," she teased, lacing her fingers through Fred's. George made a face at her, and she winked. He didn't stick around long, disappearing to his bedroom.

Fred sighed quietly, and August looked up at him in question. "Long day," he said simply, understanding the question in her eyes.

"It's barely even noon, love," she reminded him, a hint of amusement in her voice. Fred only shook his head before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Did you guys close up early?"

"Yeah. Business was slow and I missed you."

August snorted quietly. "Yes, I'm sure your yearning for me was a key factor in deciding to close the shop for the day, especially when I was only ten feet from you." He shrugged silently, tightening his arm around her.

She rested her head on his chest, her eyes heavy all of a sudden. His body was warm against hers and the steady sound of his heart beating in his ribcage was relaxing. Her hand curled around the cotton of his shirt, taking a deep breath and inhaling his familiar scent.

Leaning against him as she was, she couldn't help but feel a rush of nostalgia. She felt sixteen again, nodding off in the Gryffindor common room in front of the roaring fire curled against Fred in the early stages of their relationship. It seemed so long ago, and life seemed so simple. Then, the only thing to be afraid of was Sirius Black and Snape's N.E.W.T. Potions class. Her heart ached for those days, where she could sleep through the night and she still had her parent's home to return to. Now, terrified, she woke at the slightest sound and Fred and the rest of the Wealsey's were the only family she had left. Trying her hardest to push thoughts of her broken family out of her mind, she somehow dozed off.

When she opened her eyes next, after an unknown amount of time, she was in her bed, Fred curled up beside her. She scooted closer to him, thoughts of her family returning to her mind. She bit down hard on the inside of her lip as tears stung in her eyes. She grew restless, for every time she closer her eyes, her family was all she could see.

She sat up, causing Fred to stir. He sat up behind her, rubbing her shoulders gently as he sensed something was bothering her. She didn't admit that she was thinking about her family, knowing Fred would tell her again what he'd told her countless times before: that there was nothing she could have done.

They had slept for nearly three hours. They left the confines of their room and August began to gather the ingredients for her mother's oatmeal chocolate chip cookies that Fred and George's family enjoyed. Fred sat at the table, watching her measure out the ingredients the Muggle way and couldn't refrain from teasing her. She finally gave him a stern look that shut him up but couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

As much as he teased for her Muggle cooking habits, he enjoyed to watch her cook. She seemed to have a bit more of a swing to her step and a carefree smile was often found on her lips. She spoke to herself quietly, reminding herself of the next step of the recipe. From his chair, he studied her.

August's hair was still curly, but slightly matted from her nap. The neckline of her tank top was lower than he remembered it being earlier, yet he wasn't complaining. Her wine colored tank top was slimming on her, and it looked as if he were to put his arms around her waist, she'd break in two. Her shoulder blades and collar bones seemed to be more pronounced that he recalled. Her white skirt still brushed her knees, making her slender, toned legs looked long. She was barefoot, her toenails painted an olive green. Fred couldn't help but smile as she bent to put the cookies in the oven to bake for fifteen minutes.

She stood again, closing the oven door and wiped her hands on a dish towel. She looked at him, lips pursed. She had known that he was watching her the entire time she'd spent cooking. "We ought to start packing," she said with a quiet sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Fred frowned. "For what?"

"Your parent's house. We're staying the night, aren't we?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I hadn't really planned on it," he responded, his voice trailing off. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "Do we really need to?"

"I'd like to," she said rather quietly. She could feel her body and mind tense up. "I just...I feel better sleeping there."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What d'you mean?"

August glanced at him quickly before looking away again. "I uhm- I just don't sleep well when we're here," she explained, shrugging as she bit at the inside of her cheek. Her frowned, standing from his chair to approach her.

She lowered her eyes, staring at the buttons on his shirt. He kissed her forehead softly, cupping her upper arms with his hands. Tears stung in her eyes as he stepped a bit closer to her and she took a deep breathe. She bit down on her lip hard.

"Shh," he said quietly. His hands moved to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her. "We can stay at the Burrow tonight. We can stay there every night, for as long as you'd like."

She sighed nearly inaudibly, relaxing in his embrace. She heard George's footsteps in the hall, and they halted upon the threshold of the kitchen. George cleared his throat, and to her surprise, Fred continued to hold her. George stepped around the pair to get to the small refrigerator.

"You should really consider moving this to your bedroom," George said awkwardly, sitting down at the table. August couldn't help but laugh, pulling away from Fred.

"Nothing was happening, Georgie," she teased him, opening the oven door quickly to check the cookies. George gave her a skeptical look before asking Fred a question.

As August packed a trunk for her and Fred, packing enough clothes for several days. She left Fred and George in charge of taking the cookies out of the oven in a few minutes. She tossed her favorite blanket into the trunk on top of their clothes before latching it shut. She heard shouting from the kitchen and cursed under her breath before returning to the kitchen quickly.

When she returned to the kitchen, she was not shocked at all to see that the oven door was open, the twins yelling at each other, and the cookies on fire. The twins looked up at her at the same time, and pointed to the other, saying, "It's his fault!" in unison. August shook her head, finding the situation to be more amusing than infuriating. Trying to hide a smile, she extinguished the now ruined cookies.

Grabbing a towel, she set the cookie sheet on top of the stove, not even bothering to do anything to clean it. She turned the knob on the over, turning it off. She turned around to face the twins, her hands on her hips. They both offered apologetic smiles and Fred told her that he loved her. She sent Fred to retrieve the trunk from their bedroom and as soon as she returned, she latched onto his arm. With a deafening crack and a pull from behind her navel, they had Apparated out of the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

okay, hello!  
>Thanks for reading.<br>This chapter is _definitely_ rated M, and this chapter is also very long. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>By the time Fred, August, and George reached the Burrow, they were some of the last to arrive. Bill and Fleur were there, as were Remus and Tonks. Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody were there as well, and Hermione Granger had arrived only a few hours before.<p>

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was quick to start fussing over them. She commented on how thin August looked and asked if Fred was still treating her right. She immediately handed August a basket with bread in it, much to Fred's annoyance. Simply to please Mrs. Weasley, she took a piece and nibbled on it for the rest of the hour.

Fred took their trunk up to Percy's old room, which was now considered the guest room. August followed him up, feeling bored by all of the wedding talk going on in the kitchen. After standing together in the guest room for a few moments, their lips moving together, Fred squeezed her hand, heading for the back yard where he and George were going to test a few products. August climbed a few more flights of stairs, knocking on Ron's door, where he, Ginny, and Hermione were seated in a circle on the floor. She smiled, sitting down cross-legged on the floor between Hermione and Ginny.

The four of them sat and talked for a bit until Tonks was sent upstairs to inform them that dinner was ready. They had been able to hear her coming, for she had tripped right outside the door and proceeded to curse loudly before knocking.

Dinner was served on the back lawn, due to the number of people who were there. Sixteen chairs were set up around two long tables. August sat between Fred and Ginny, and Hermione was across from her. As they ate, they all seemed to be able to forget that as soon as their dinner plates were cleared, Ginny would be sent upstairs and the planning would begin. August set down her fork on her plate with a _clink_ and looked to Fred on her left. He glanced at her when she did, smiling as if trying to assure her that everything was going to be all right.

Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley suggested that Ginny and August help clear the table. Everyone passed their plates to the ends of the table, where Ginny and August stacked them. Mrs. Weasley took care of the silverware and the cups, leading the way back into the house. They put the dishes in the sink and Mrs. Weasley told Ginny to go upstairs. She went without arguing, but still with a look of irritation on her face. August wanted to follow Ginny up the stairs and take Fred with her, but instead, she returned to the lawn.

She sat down beside Fred and he could sense her anxiety. He whispered to her that he loved her as he put a hand on her knee. She leaned to her left, leaning against him. As soon as Mrs. Weasley returned to her seat beside her husband, and Mr. Weasley nodded to Mad-Eye, he stood.

Mad-Eye spoke about how many Ministry members had heard rumors that the move was going to happen the night before Harry's 17th birthday. Instead, the move to was occur on July 27th. He explained the plan in great detail; six of them would take Polyjuice Potion to transform into Harry Potter, so there would be seven pairs of "Harry Potter" and a protector travelling to different locations, to evade any for of sabotage. Mad-Eye explained the pairs, and August wasn't included. He did, however, indicate that August would be an alternate, of sorts, in case one of the members of the group were to parish or become physically inept between the meeting and the 27th, then she would be placed in. Also, he asked, since she was a Healer, that she be at the Burrow waiting for any of the members of the party who were somehow injured.

August's cheeks burned as she nodded, agreeing to the plan. There was a nervous fluttering in her stomach and Fred squeezed her hand lightly. The meeting ended shortly, and Kinglsey, Mundungus, and Mad-Eye Disapparated quickly.

Mrs. Weasley sent a signal to Ginny, who was quick to come back outside for tea. Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and August seemed to form their own little group, away from the rest of the family. Ginny insisted that they tell her the plan and Hermione agreed to do so later when they were in Ginny's room for the night. Ginny and Hermione didn't stay for long, and went to sit with Ron.

By then it was dark out, nearly ten o'clock. The Weasleys had lit lanterns around the tables, creating a beautiful amber glow to the area. The summer air stayed warm and August sighed. She smiled, noticing Tonks stare at the wedding ring on her finger.

"How is it, married life?" August questioned, pulling Tonks from her thoughts.

Tonks blushed quickly, smiling sweetly. "It's good, actually. A lot to get used to."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Think you and Fred are going to give it a go any time soon?" Tonks teased, smiling widely as August's cheeks burned scarlet.

"I - uhm, we," she stammered, her cheeks only burning hotter. "I h-haven't really thought about that. I very highly doubt that Fred has either."

Tonks nodded, understanding her comments. "Well, whether Fred's thought about it or not, he really cannot take his eyes off of you," she told August with a wink.

August bit her lip, looking over her shoulder. Sure enough, Fred was watching her intently, a lazy smile on his face. Colour spotted on her cheeks as she blushed again, and Fred excused himself from the conversation with George, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Lupin. Tonks offered a quick goodbye and slipped away before Fred approached.

"Let's go for a walk?" Fred suggested, holding out his hand. She only smiled in response, taking his hand. He laced his fingers through hers, raising her hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it. She bit the corner of her lip, smiling softly. They started walking around the back of the house, away from the rest of the family and guests.

In the dark shadow of the house, Fred embraced her. A giggle escaped her lips as he put his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead, then each cheek, before pressing his lips to hers. She relaxed in his arms and he kissed away her discomfort and anxiety as his hands settled in the small of her back. She pressed against him, her heart rate elevating slowly. They only stayed that way for a moment before continuing their walk around the grounds.

"What were you and Tonks talking about earlier?" Fred asked quietly a few moments later. His heavy arm was draped across her shoulders. She smiled, knowing he would be a bit flustered by her answer to his question.

"Tonks and I were talking about marriage," she confessed, glancing up at him to see his reaction. "She asked if we were planning on getting married." His eyebrows raised significantly.

"What'd'ya tell her?"

August shrugged, looking up at him again with a bit of a mischievous smile on her bow-shaped lips. "Just told her that we hadn't really talked about it." Fred made a rather indifferent noise, clearing his throat.

The pair walked together for quite a while: nearly an hour. They walked once, twice around the grounds, taking their time and stopping often to make out like love-struck teenagers. By the time they finally went back into the house, nearly everyone was asleep. George and Bill were sitting in the very worn arm chairs in front of the fire. August and Fred paused when they entered the house and awkwardly stood there for a moment. Bill smirked, taking in August's slightly swollen lips and Fred's disheveled hair. George winked at his twin and August blushed.

"I'll be up in three minutes," Fred told her quietly, kissing her cheek before walking over to sit beside his brother. August said a quiet good night to Bill and George, kicking off her shoes by the door and starting towards the stairs.

She climbed the many flights slowly, feeling lazy. She licked her lips quickly and she could still taste Fred on them. She smiled softly as she reached the guest bedroom, which more or less, had been turned into her room, and opened the door slowly.

The air in the room was cool, and they had done a nice job of disguising the fact that it had been Percy's room. There were no personal touches around, and they had even painted the walls. She used the lit end of her wand to navigate through the dark, cozy room. She hit her knee on the trunk, which she'd been looking for. She opened it and pulled out one of Fred's shirts. Fred entered the room just as she tossed the shirt onto the bed.

She couldn't help but smile, a familiar fluttering sensation flickered her stomach. Fred quickly lit the lamps on either side of the bed. An orange glow filled the room as August opened another window quickly, before approaching Fred. She pressed her lips together in anticipation as Fred smirked down at her. Quickly, he pulled the hem of her tank top from the waistband of her skirt, his fingertips brushing over the soft skin of her flat stomach.

"I've said it a thousand times before, but I'll say it again: You wear too many clothes," he said under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear. She giggled softly, looping her arms around his neck to keep him close to her. She pressed her lips to his as he pushed her tank top up her torso, his palms against her skin. She sighed blissfully after he tugged it over her head. Her heart rate had started to climb as his lips moved down to the tender skin of her neck. With trembling hands, she began to fuss with the buttons of his shirt.

She cursed rather audibly. "Freddie, I don't know why you continue to wear these bloody shirts. You know I have issues with them," she reminded him, the buttons finally coming undone. She moved her hands along his bare shoulders, pushing the shirt from his body.

August's lips pressed against the skin of his throat, the closest bit of his skin to her. Her teeth grazed over his skin and he sucked his breath in sharply. He tugged at her waist, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't take the distance of their lips any longer and rose on her toes to kiss his mouth. Her entire body pulsated as their lips moved together.

"I do believe it's time we head for the bed," he suggested, his teeth grazing over her bottom lip as he pulled away for only long enough to speak. She only made a sound of compliance, her arms remaining around his neck.

He laid her down on the old, lumpy mattress with care. He stood for a moment, undoing his belt buckle as she ran a hand though her hair, pushing it out of her face. Finally, Fred crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. His knees rested on either side of his hips and under him, she bit her lip, her eyes clouded with lust.

Frustrated with the distance between them and the lack of contact, August raised her hips to his, grinning playfully. He closed his eyes, his jaw clenched as he held in a groan. He sighed with a bit of exasperation, staring down at her. "You're not supposed to do that. It's cheating, remember?" he said, his voice hoarse. She bit her bottom lip again, still grinning. She repeated her previous action. This time, he couldn't hold in a groan.

She licked her plump lips, purposely driving him insane with lust. She cupped her palms against either side of his neck, her fingers toying with the ends of his hair. "Freddie," she whispered to him, pulling him down to her. Their lips met, but only stayed joined for a short period of time. She leaned her head away, much to his frustration.

She managed to roll him onto his back, straddling his hips. He was staring up at her, lips slightly parted. Her hair fell over her left shoulder as she placed her hands on his chest. She leaned down, brushing her mouth over his before kissing softly along his jaw. Her warm tongue curled around the shell of his ear and he shivered under her, his hands reaching for her.

He traced the outline of her ribs through her skin, fingering the lace band of her lacy lilac bra. Swiftly, he pinched the clasp of it with one hand and pulled the useless fabric away from her body. She allowed for him to roll them again and he left the bed quickly to push down his jeans and briefs, his hands trembling slightly. She shimmied out of her skirt, throwing the fabric off the side of the bed.

He returned to her, his hands instantly gripping her hips. She grasped his shoulders, her breathing ragged. He watched her, her chest rising and falling with each rough breath. His fingers moved down to the band of her lace knickers, the same color as her previously discarded bra. He looked up at her and she raised her hips off the bed, allowing him to slip the last remaining fabric from her body. She raked her hands through his messy hair and kissed him roughly. Their bare chests pressed together and she moaned against his lips.

With nothing between them, he kissed her neck softly, his lips barely touching her skin. He moved down, his tongue swirling over each of her collarbones, and down to her breasts. He kissed her navel and her hips bones which jutted out from her pelvis. His hand cupped the back of her knee, kissing the top of her knee. She clenched her toes, letting out a bit of a shuddering breath.

"Auggie, love, you're going to have to relax," Fred said in a calming voice, his lips still against her knee. She nodded curtly, her legs falling open slightly. His fingertips moved over the silky skin of her inner thigh. She tensed up again and Fred chuckled. "Darling, we've been together for four years, I don't know why you still do this," he teased her with his words as his fingers moved closer to her center.

"Well, maybe it's that your entire family is in the house, and we're in your brother's old-" she cut off with a gasp as he stroked her.

Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed as she leaned her head back as he repeated his action. She let out a sigh mixed with a moan, biting down on her lip. She reached behind her head, grasping the pillow case in each hand to resist crying out as he dipped a finger into her, another closely following. He teased her for a bit, her frustrations building quickly as his lips brushed over her inner thigh.

"Freddie, stop teasing me," she pouted, her hands still clenching the pillow behind her head. He looked up at her with a smirk, only teasing her further. She moaned as quietly as she could, her back arching as her hips left the bed.

Fred chuckled quietly, pushing her back down to the bed with his unused hand. "You, m'dear, are too," he paused to slide his fingers back into her, "eager." She leaned her head back again, her back arching again.

She repeated his name over and over quickly, starting to see spots as another of his fingers slid into her. He built up a rhythm and she reached her peak quickly after that. As she shuddered against him, he moved up to her, kissing her roughly. She threaded fingers through his already messy hair and clung to him. His lips moved over the tender skin of her neck, taking her pulse point between his lips and sucking gently.

When her orgasm finally passed, her hands still trembling she let out a relaxed sigh. The sound of her heart beat was still thundering in her ears, and her toes had gone numb. August had her eyes closed, willing her heart rate to slow. Fred was leaning over her, watching her with wonder.

Her chest was rising and falling deeply, her hair fanned out around her. Her bottom lip was swollen from biting on it so hard. There was a glow about her, and it made him smile. She licked her lips slowly, taking another deep breath.

"Are you done staring at me?" August asked, opening her eyes and pressing her body flush against his more. He laughed once, kissing her softly. Her fingers traced along his jaw and she smiled into the kiss. She rolled her hips against his and he groaned, pulling away from her.

He knelt between her legs, his fingertips moving along the smooth skin of her upper thigh. He smiled softly, biting his lip as he felt the muscles of her thigh tense under his touch. He looked up to find her watching him, a look of sheer anticipation on her face.

He kissed her navel, causing her to inhale sharply, before kissing her lips again. She raised her hands to his shoulders and her legs to his waist instinctively as his lips brushed over hers again and again. He ran his hands through her silky, loosely curled hair before pressing into her slowly. She took in a breathe and held it as she felt him enter her, joining them as one.

When their hips met, Fred smiled down at her. She smiled back, whispering that she loved him. Their noses brushed and she arched her back, their chests pressing together. His laced his fingers through hers, kissing her jaw as he rolled her hips against her. She gasped, her short nails digging into the flesh of his back as he repeated his action again.

"Merlin, you're such a tease some times," she grumbled at him, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist. He only chuckled, resting a bit of his weight on her. When he did that, their bodies molded together perfectly.

She knew that she would never get used to the rush in her stomach that she felt whenever their skin met just so. Her nails continued to dig into his skin, her back arching into him. Their bodies reacted together perfectly and that feeling would never get old.

Soon after, his pace increased. They came together a while later, and afterwards, they laid in bliss. August leaned against Fred's chest, her lips occasionally brushing over his skin. His chin rested on the top of her head, smiling because he could still smell the fruity scent of her shampoo on her hair. He dragged a finger up the curve of her spine, causing her to arch her back slightly.

He chuckled softly, placing his fingertip in one of the dimples of her back. "You do nothing but arch your back, I swear it, Augs," he commented. She rolled her eyes, snuggling against him more.

"Shut it," she grumbled, her eyes closed as she was on the verge of slipping into a light sleep. "I love you, Freddie." She sighed as she spoke, opening her eyes to look up at him. She smiled, pressing her thumb against the hickey she'd given him under his jaw.

He cleared his throat. "Y'know, I gave you a pretty nice one on your collar bone. Y'ought to cover it tomorrow or Mum will fuss over it," he told her, shifting a bit. The sound of rustling sheets filled her eyes and she fought to keep her eyes open.

"I'm a Healer, Freddie," she reminded him. "I should very easily be able to heal a simple hickey. If I can't, well then."

"Just go to sleep, love. It's surely after two," he told her, kissing her hair before reaching for his want to extinguish the lamps. She only mumbled a few incoherent things before going silent when she fell asleep.

The couple was awaken the next morning by George, who backed into the room, staring out the door as he spoke. He had long since gotten used to backing into Fred and August's bedroom at the flat. Fred bolted out of bed, only pulling on his pants, knowing that Mrs. Weasley would be looking for him soon. He kissed August quickly. She pulled on skirt from the night before and Fred's shirt, gathering things to take a very quick shower.

She had to bewitch the water to stay warm long enough for her to wash her hair and wash her body very quickly. She stepped out of the bath, wrapping a fresh towel around her shivering in the cold air of the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, stepping into her knickers and a pair of jean shorts. She healed the purple mark on her collar before pulling on a grey v-necked t-shirt. She glanced at the time and was surprised to realize that it was nearly 9:30 AM. Mrs. Weasley usually allowed them to sleep in when they stayed over, but her definition of sleeping in was until 8:00.

August's stomach growled and she took her dirty clothes back to the bedroom and tossed them into the trunk. She ventured downstairs, finding Ron, George, and Ginny sitting at the table in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, frying eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, forcing a plate into her hands. "There's already a cup of tea on the table for you, and breakfast will be done in just a moment."

August nodded, going directly for the tea. She took a sip before adding a bit of sugar. She sat down beside Ron, crossing a leg under her. "Where's Fred?" she questioned, reaching for a piece of toast.

"I believe he's gone off somewhere with Bill. They should be back soon," Mrs. Weasley said, flipping a fried egg and two piece of bacon onto her plate. August thanked her with a nod, picking up a piece of bacon.

She ate peacefully and washed her plate when she was finished. She returned to the table once she placed the plate in the dish cabinet and lapsed into a short conversation with Ron and George. The conversation ended when August offered to help Mrs. Weasley with some chores around the house. Mrs. Weasley, delighted as always at the offer of some help, enlisted her to clean the bathrooms and change all of the bed sheets.

When she was finished, Fred was still not back. His mysterious absence was starting to make her feel uneasy. George could sense her anxiety and confided in her that Bill and Fred had merely gone to the joke shop for an hour or two to retrieve a few things that the twins had thought might come in handy over the course of the next few days at the Burrow. Relief washed over her and she smiled.

It soon became unbearably hot in the house, so August changed into a tank top and went outside to sit on the lawn. She was still barefoot, the warm, green grass feeling cool under her feet as she walked towards a spot in the shade.

She brought one of her Healer training books, trying to prepare for the possibility of having to heal an injury on the night of Harry's move. She'd been out of work for three months and while she still felt confident in her skills, she had to be ready.

The thought of someone getting hurt during the move made her feel sick to her stomach, especially since Fred would be going and her, likely not. At the thought of them being separated for the move, and also the possibility of losing him , she closed the book with a _clap_ and took a deep shuddering breath. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. The heels of her palms pressed against her eyebrow ridge as tears formed in her eyes.

Fred would have scolded her, had he been there at the moment. They'd had the same conversation several times, even in just the last two months. After losing her entire family during her 7th year, Fred was one of the only things she had left and the thought of losing him was enough to make her sick for hours.

She was surprised that she only cried for ten minutes. Usually, it lasted for at least an hour. Her face was tear stained and red, and she hiccuped once. She sighed, reaching for her book again. She forced herself to focus on it, and only looked up again when Ginny sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked after a moment's silence. She looked over at August who offered her a weak smile. "You've been crying."

August's walls came down and she nodded. "Yeah," she said, wiping her eyes again, even thought they had been dry for several minutes.

"What about?"

"Worried."

"About Fred?" August only nodded. "He's going to be fine, August."

Ginny and August had always gotten along well. They'd bonded like sisters early on, and they stayed close.

August opened her mouth to say something, but just as she did, a loud _pop_ was heard from closer to the house. She turned her head at once, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bill standing near the door, Fred beside him. She rose to her feet, taking off towards the brothers in a sprint, stopping in front of Fred. She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He chuckled quietly, his arms wrapping around her slender waist.

"You left without saying goodbye," she told him once she'd released him. He cursed under his breathe due to the hurt, angry look that was painted onto her usually serene face. His hands still on her hips, he could feel how tense her body was.

"I-I'm sorry, Augs," he apologized, kissing her forehead. He hugged her again, her body relaxing against his as she sighed quietly. He pulled away, studying her face. Her eyes were red, and slightly bloodshot. There were also tear stains down her face. "You've been crying."

She licked her lips, pulling away from him completely. She wiped her eyes furiously as though she was still crying. Her cheeks were pink, and she didn't want to look him in the eye. He said her name softly, reaching for her wrist. She took a few steps away from him and tears stung in her eyes again.

Finally, she let him wrap his arms around her and she buried her face in his neck. His hands settled in the small of her back, holding her close as her arms went around his neck again. She sobbed once, the fear of losing him just as strong as ever, even though she was in his arms. She could feel her tears wetting his collar and his skin. He was whispering to her, reminding her that he was there, and that at that moment, everything was okay. She could feel the early afternoon sun beating down on them and she heard the door to the house open then shut. She felt Fred wave the person away and she only clung to him tighter.

They stayed that way for twenty minutes. She'd stopped crying after fifteen minutes, and spent the last five just standing in his embrace. When she finally went to move away from him, his arms seemed unwilling to release her. She sniffled, looking up at him. He frowned down at her, his thumbs brushing under his eyes to wipe away her last tears. He kissed her forehead softly, whispering that he loved her. August kissed him then, and he could taste the salt from her tears on her lips.

"I hate seeing you like this, love," he told her with a soft sigh, still brushing his thumbs across her cheeks softly. She attempted to smile.

"I'm s-sorry, Freddie," she stammered, fighting the tears that sprung to her eyes again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Fred said sternly, looking her in the eye. She only nodded, licking her lips. "Come now. Let's get something to eat quickly, then go up for a nap. I think you could use one." She nodded again, looping her elbow through his.

He led her into the house, sitting her down at the table. He managed to find things to make sandwiches for the pair of them and she watched with a smile as he prepared their lunch. They ate in silence before slipping up the stairs to the guest room. It was very warm in the room, and Fred quickly opened all of the windows before turning back to August.

She was undressing, stepping out of her shorts before sliding under the sheet of the bed. Fred pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off before joining her. She sighed quietly, her eyes already heavy as she leaned against him.

"I love you," she told him, running two fingers along his jawline. He smiled softly, his eyes already closed.

"I love you too, doll," he said, letting out a breathe as his arm circled around her waist. He rolled closer to her, his forehead resting in the crook of her neck. Her fingers laced through his hair, twisting it in her fingers.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," August said, cradling him against her.

"Well, Auggie," he started, his lips brushing over the skin of her neck. "You don't need to think about that. You're here now, with me, and that's all the matters."

She sighed, biting down on her tongue. If only lying in bed, wrapped together with Fred was the only thing that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, when August rolled over the next morning, she looked over Fred's shoulder before closing her eyes to go back to sleep. When she did so, she saw a familiar owl perched on the window sill, its head tilted at her. She rolled her eyes, proceeding to lean against Fred. She sighed, burying her face in his neck for a moment. 

In his sleep, his arms tightened around her. She waited a few moments before slowly sliding out of his hold. She reached for her short, silk robe, which was hanging from the corner of the chair at the desk, and pulled it on over her tank top and the pair of Fred's boxer shorts that she'd pulled on before falling asleep.

The owl hooted at her quietly, nipping her finger very gently as she untied the letter from its outstretched leg. She apologized to it for not having anything to give it and it scowled, before flying away.

She returned to the bed, letter in hand. Still in her robe, she sat cross-legged on bed. Beside her, Fred mumbled something in his sleep. She looked down at him, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair, brushing it off of his forehead. She enjoyed waking up before him, so she'd have a bit of time to herself before he started wreaking havoc.

She licked her dry lips, opening the envelope. She pulled out the sheet of parchment, unfolding it before starting to read.

_August,_

_It's been far too long since I've seen you. I've got to make sure that you're still alive. Come for lunch today, at one. Neville's wanted to see you for a while now._

_Don't forget,  
>Gran<em>

August folded the parchment, setting it down on the table beside the bed. She sighed, glancing over at Fred again. He hadn't stirred at all. She looked out the window, at the early morning sun, and guessed that it was barely eight o'clock. She stayed where she was for a bit longer, not wanting to leave the bed, even though she was now wide awake.

She left the bed as quietly as she could, tiptoeing across the floor towards the door. The wood of the stairs was cool under her feet as she made her way to the kitchen in search of food. Her arms wrapped tightly around her, she entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was kissing her husband goodbye before he Apparated from the property. Ginny was seated at the table, as was Fleur, Bill, and Hermione, all of them still in their pajamas.

"Good morning!" Ginny said cheerfully, beaming up at August as she took the open seat across from Hermione. August responded with only a grumble, reaching for a sausage link from the platter in front of her, biting into it.

"Ah! Good morning, darling!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her just as brightly as her only daughter had. "Help yourself, as always." She paused. "You wouldn't know what Fred and you are planning today, would you?"

August took a gulp of tea before responding. "Actually, I woke to find an owl from my gran and she'd like for me to come to lunch today. After that, I hadn't really planned anything, why?"

"Oh, never mind then, dear. I was hoping that you and Fred would be able to help degnome the garden today."

"I'm sorry! I could owl Gran back and tell her that I can't make it, if you really need me."

"Merlin, no!" Mrs. Weasley said with a wave of her hand. "You do more work for me than half of my children put together, so you go and have a nice time with your grandmother and Neville." August smiled, nodding timidly.

Breakfast went on quietly and the rest of the family (besides Fred and George) filtered through the kitchen slowly. August helped clear the kitchen, leaving just enough food on the table for Fred and George when they finally pulled themselves from bed.

"Have you been sleeping alright, August?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the she and August did a few of the dishes by hand.

"I suppose so," August said, drying the plate which Mrs. Weasley had handed to her. "I hadn't been sleeping well at the flat, so that's why we've been staying here; I hope we're not imposing."

"Of course not!" She sounded appalled. "You know that you are more than welcome here at any time! Though, dear, I wish you'd tell Fred to just start sleeping in the guest room with you. It wakes me up every night when he tries to sneak in there every night."

August's cheeks flared and she dropped the plate. She jumped back as it shattered at her feet. She swore under her breathe, grabbing her wand from the table to repair the plate. Still red in the face, she returned to the sink where Mrs. Weasley was giving her an amused smile.

Still slightly embarrassed, August spent the next hour doing work around the house with Mrs. Weasley, who time after time told her that she didn't need any help. Finally, she excused herself and returned to the guest bedroom.

Fred was still sound asleep, rolled onto her side of the bed. He was lying on his stomach, his face pressed against her pillow. She smiled softly, slipping out of her robe. She joined him on the bed, lying halfway on top of him. She ran a hand through his hair, kissing the back of his neck. He turned his head and she laughed quietly. She kissed him again before pulling away.

She gathered her things for a shower and locked herself in the bathroom. She took her time in the shower, not even minding that the water had gone a bit cold. She wrapped in a towel and sneaked off back to the bedroom without anyone seeing. Back in the bedroom, stepped into her knickers and fastened her bra with her back to Fred. When she sighed, and turned around to retrieve the rest of her clothes and jumped when she saw that Fred was awake and watching her.

"Merlin, Fred," she said quietly, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Good morning, love," he responded with a wink and a smirk. He was looking her over with that look in his eye that made her cheeks flush pink.

Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for the sundress that she'd laid out before her shower. She pulled it over her head, pushing her hair from out of her face. She bent in front of the trunk to dispose of her dirty clothes and when she stood again, she sat on the edge of the bed. It took no time at all for Fred to grab her by the waist and pull her to him.

She laughed as he settled her in his lap, his arms encircling her midsection as his face pressed into her hair, laughing himself. He inhaled, the flowery scent of her shampoo filling his nose as he kissed her shoulder. August sighed, relaxing into him.

"You hate dresses; why are you wearing one?" Fred asked after a moment, toying with the fabric of the sundress that brushed the tops of her knees.

"Gran's invited me to lunch today," she told him, yawning once. His fingertips brushed over the skin of her bare shoulder and Goosebumps arose along her skin. She looked over her shoulder and scowled at him, much to his amusement.

"So I take it you're going?" August only nodded. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten thirty," she told him, slipping from his lap, to his protest. "I was planning on doing something with my hair, or at least ask Ginny to help me with it, and putting on a bit of make-up, so Gran doesn't tell me I don't look well."

"Well, whatever she says, don't listen to her; you always look lovely," Fred assured her as she adjusted the dress on her frame. She smiled at him, leaning to kiss him quickly. As she walked back to the trunk to retrieve her make-up bag, Fred watched her.

The dress hung from her frame sweetly, defining her curves. The band under her bust accentuated the slender curve of her waist. The neutral, peachy color of the dress stood out against the sun kissed color of her skin. The v-neck line was just enough to drive him mad as she knelt beside the open trunk, sifting through it for a pair of suitable shoes. Her hair had fallen over one shoulder, and the extended view of her bare skin made his heart start to beat a bit faster. When she stood a few seconds later, his train of thought was broken and he cleared his throat.

"You really ought to shower soon, and I'm pretty sure your mum's going to enlist you to deal with the garden gnomes. I'm going to leave soon, so I probably won't see you again before I go."

"Oh, alright," Fred said, over exaggerating his words. She smiled, slipping back into his lap, this time, straddling him. He smirked, a hand traveling up her thigh as the other toyed with her hair. She smiled down at him, brushing her nose against his.

"I love you," she told him, her lips moving over his slowly. He repeated the words back to her before kissing her a final time. She stood from the bed and he watched her leave the room.

August walked to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door and smiled when she saw August outside. She let her in, and August asked quickly if Ginny would be able to do something with her hair for her. Ginny agreed, telling August to sit on the floor.

As Ginny brushed August's hair, August looked around the room with a smile on her face. She thought back to the first summer that she and Fred had been dating. She'd come to the burrow for a few weeks, for a change of scenery. One afternoon, August had been coming down the stairs to the kitchen, when Fred had grabbed her and pulled her into Ginny's room. The couple had emerged from the room ten minutes later, after nearly one hundred stolen kisses, both with swollen lips and messy hair. With everyone still in the house, that was one of only a few times they had ever been alone during her time there that summer.

When Ginny was done French braiding her hair, August stood, straightening her dress.

"You're going to see Neville?" Ginny asked, starting to make her bed.

"Yes and my gran."

"Tell Neville I said hello," she said pleasantly.

"I will," August said with a smile, showing herself out of the room. When she walked past the bathroom, she could hear the shower water running, leading her to assume that Fred had finally gotten in the shower. She returned to the guest room and put her shoes on before throwing a few things into her purse.

She went down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was starting to make lunch. George had finally greeted the day, but was still in his pajamas, sitting in the den. Random Weasleys were running around the house and August said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley before stepping outside and Apparating from the property with a _pop_.

She appeared outside her grandmother's house and looked up at it with a sigh. She opened the door, not even bothering to knock. The foyer was deserted and completely clean, as always. As she walked along the tile floor, the heels of her sandals clicked against the floor.

"Gran?" she called out. The house, from what she could see was completely dark. She reached for her wand, whispering "_Lumos,_" under her breath. She looked to her left, her chest tightening. She cursed; she had told Gran a dozen times to remove that photo. She sighed quietly, looking at the photo again.

She hadn't seen it in a while, but nothing about it had changed. The photo was five years old. Her mother was smiling back at her, laughing at something. Her father was waving, smiling as widely as her mother was. Her little sister was holding a flower, her hair tied into pig tails. August herself wasn't smiling. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her face partially covered by her hair. She could remember that day perfectly. She'd fought with her parents over something only moments before the photo had been taken. She had been fifteen, and she regretted that photo.

"Augs?" Neville asked, peeking out of the dining room. The sudden sound startled her and she jumped, looking over at him.

"Neville, hi!" she said, clearing her throat. Tears were stinging in her eyes, the image of the photo burned into her mind.

"Lunch is almost ready. We're in the dining room," Neville told her, stumbling over his words a bit. August nodded, walking towards him. He offered a hand to her, knowing that she always tripped over the step into the dining room, and she took it, stepping into the well-lit space.

"Why the bloody hell is it so dark out there?" she asked with a laugh, putting her arms around Neville. She hadn't seen her younger cousin since Christmas, over six months ago. He hugged her back tightly.

"Gran's going through a phase of some sort," he explained with a shrug. He had gotten taller since she'd last seen him, and he looked a lot more grown up. His hair was shorter and the look in his eyes was intimidating. "How are you?"

She didn't answer right away. She shifted her weight to her other side and licked her lips. "I'm alright, I suppose." She paused. "I'm anxious for what's to come."

Neville nodded in understanding. "Everyone is, Augs," he reminded her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Soon, their grandmother entered the dining room, a pot of tea in hand. She set the pot down on the table. She looked the same, and dressed the same as she always did. She raised her eyebrows when she saw August standing there.

"Why, hello," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi, Gran," August said with a sincere smile.

"Good to see you. Lunch will be done in ten minutes," she informed the pair of them before walking back to the kitchen.

Lunch was just as awkward as she had expected. Gran asked her usual questions, such as when will she and Fred be married, and when will she get great-grandchildren. Neville found all of this to be rather amusing, since, for once Gran was pointing her attention and prodding questions at someone else.

After they ate, August helped Gran clear the table. She rinsed their soup bowls, and looked up to find Gran watching her.

"You are so like your mother," Gran said quietly with a sad smile on her face. August only nodded, looking down at the sink. "She liked Fred. She knew that he was the one for you."

"She did?"

Gran nodded. "She would be proud of you."

August's heart swelled and tears filled her eyes.

August's mother, Irina, had been born into a pure-blood family, the Longbottoms, but turned out to be a Squib. In the time that Irina was growing up, most Squibs were disowned, or treated very poorly. Irina, however, was treated the same as her older brother. Her parents had arranged for her to go to the best Muggle school in the area.

Irina had never resented her family for her lack of magical abilities, and rather enjoyed the simplicity of Muggle life. She'd gone onto university and she became a nurse. To her parents' delight, she married a wizard, August's father, Maxion Hysan, who was also from a pure-blood family.

When August was growing up, they family lived in a Muggle neighborhood, so Irina wouldn't feel so secluded as a Squib in a Wizarding world. When August was seven, her younger sister, Leah, had been born. Despite the age difference, the pair had always been close.

When August started Hogwarts at age eleven, her mother had been ecstatic. When she received her Hogwarts letter, her mother had confided in her that her biggest fear had always been that her children wouldn't have magical abilities.

August was sorted into Gryffindor upon her arrival at Hogwarts and kept to herself for the first few years of school. She was continually homesick and felt out of place amongst her outgoing and courageous housemates. It wasn't until her fourth year, when she became friends with Fred and George that she actually started open up, away from home.

After two years of being great friends with the Weasley twins, she and Fred started dating in the middle of their sixth year. It was strange at first, moving from being best friends to dating. Their relationship was only easy-going for a few months, until Voldemort returned and many people went on high alert.

August spent part of her summer that year with the Weasley family at 12 Grimmauld Place and began working with the Order of the Phoenix. Fred and August had fallen in love in the dusty, secluded rooms of the old house, and it was then that they knew their relationship was meant to last. Her parents had been completely unaware of her involvement with the Order.

During her seventh year of Hogwarts, she stayed close to Fred. She was part of Dumbledore's Army, although combat had never been her strong suit. Inspired by her mother, August intended on becoming a Healer.

When August returned home from Hogwarts for Christmas, she entered her home, in its suburban Muggle cul-de-sac, she found her family dead; Her father right inside the door, obviously trying to fight off the attackers, her mother in the kitchen, and Leah, then eleven, still asleep in her bed.

The Order did a private investigation and concluded that Death Eaters were behind the family's death. Her father had received plenty of threats from different groups that didn't like that a pure-blood was married to a Squib.

August had spent the rest of the Christmas holiday locked in a room at 12 Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys. The only person she'd allow into the room was Fred. He brought her food every now and then but she didn't eat any of it. Finally, Fred convinced his mother to brew a sleeping potion for her, since she hadn't slept at all in the four days since she'd found her family. He nearly had to force her to drink it. After she drank, she turned her wet eyes to him his heart broke in two. As she fought the effects of the sleeping potion, he slid into the bed with her. His arms hadn't even closed around her before she was asleep.

After the death of her family, August became nearly dependent on Fred. He was one of only a few things that she had left. She was quiet for a while after their deaths. The spark in her eyes was gone, but Fred only loved her more.

By the time Fred and George left Hogwarts, however, August was back to being herself. She thought about abandoning her schooling as well and running away with Fred, but she knew that her parents wouldn't have wanted that. The last six weeks of school, without her best friends, was near torture. Immediately after graduation, she moved into the flat over their shop with them.

Everything had been smooth sailing since then, despite her anxiety. She was with Fred, which was what mattered most. She was a Weasley in all sense except name, as the family had accepted her as one of their own immediately.

Nearly three years later, the pain had hardly subsided; she had simply learned to deal with it. Even thinking about it made her want to spend the rest of the day in bed with Fred, wearing his clothes or none at all.

August stayed at the house for a bit longer, deciding to leave right before afternoon tea. She hugged bother Gran and Neville, promising to come back soon. As she walked to the door, she paused in the hall to look again at the photo. She looked away, tears burning in her eyes before walking to the front door. She closed the door behind her and Apparated back to the Burrow.

When she arrived, Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill were all sitting on the lawn. They were playing with a few of the goods that Bill and Fred had brought from the shop the day before. As she sat down beside Ginny, Fred gave her a smile and she waved back. She could hear Hermione, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley just inside the house, in the kitchen, chatting.

She and Fred kept their distance for a bit, playing a game that they played often. They'd steal glances at each other, offer mischievous smiles, and then go back to acting as though the other wasn't there.

It was the end of July, in the middle of the afternoon, and the sun was beating down on them. If August had been wearing more than her sundress, sweat would be pouring from her body. Finally, around three, she stood, pushing back the few pieces of hair that had fallen from the braid. As she walked to the house, she could feel Fred watching her and she couldn't help but smile.

She stayed in the kitchen for a while, talking to Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the girls. Soon after, she offered a polite smile and started up the stairs. In the guest room, she made sure to open all of the windows, allowing a breeze to blow through the space. She dropped onto the bed, lying on top of the blankets with a sigh.

She'd been there for only a few moments before Fred came into the room. He didn't say a word as he lay down beside her. He looked over at her, lacing his fingers through hers. If it hadn't been so hot, she would have cuddled against him.

"How was lunch?" Fred asked with a quiet sigh, after laying in silence for several minutes.

"Good. Neville and Gran are well," she paused. "Gran put that photo back up."

"Which photo?"

"The one where I'd fought with Mum and Dad right before it was taken," she explained, disregarding the heat and rolling towards him. He put his arm around her shoulders, non-verbally offering comfort. He knew that the photo bothered her. He kissed the top of her head.

Quickly, she fell asleep. Her nap didn't last long and ended when Fred woke her as he left the bed. She rolled onto her back with a yawn, looking around the room. When she opened her eyes, he was already halfway to the door. He was looking back at her, obviously feeling guilty for waking her.

"Freddie," she grumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Mum just knocked and said that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. I was going to help set the table," he said, pointing his thumb to the door.

"Come back. George will help set the table," August said as she sighed quietly, nestling further under the blankets. Fred pursed his lips, looking at her as he weighed his options. She smiled softly, knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

Finally, he made a sound of defeat and walked towards the bed. He climbed on, lying on top of her. She scoffed, moving under him as well as she could. He kissed the skin of her neck softly and she raked a hand through his hair.

"You're heavy," she told him, frowning a bit. All of his weight was resting on her, his face pressed into her throat.

"You're the one who bloody made me come back to bed," he joked. August didn't think it was very funny.

"I never said to lay on me!" She giggled quietly, pressing a hand against her mouth to stifle the sounds.

"Yet you never said not to. Funny how things work out, isn't it, love?" She only grumbled something in response about him being a cheeky git.


End file.
